Model Thirteen
by Evil.Little.Minion
Summary: A girl turned into the enemy of the human race must decieve humanity's leaders while they are being chased and elimanted by the humans most dangerous enemy, Cylons. She meets people from her life she never thought she'd see again and people she thought she'd never meet. Could she really turn on the Human Race, race she once was?
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

**All I heard from all over was screams of pain and terror. I had no idea what was going on but I knew it wasn't good. There were fires outside my window. I looked out and saw giant robots and people walking next to them. They looked human but something was different about them. They seemed too perfect, too aware. Another thing was that they weren't getting hurt. I descended from my bed and put on shorts, sneakers and a clean shirt as fast as could. I grabbed my leather jacket, and left to my brother's room. He wasn't there. I checked in my sister's room; nothing. I ran to my parent's room; I found everyone. Dead. I heard giant footsteps coming down the hall. I opened my mother's window and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I ran to the alley behind my house. I ran down the alley. There were no other sound except screams and bullets so loud they sounded liked they were right next to me.**  
** As soon as I was at the end of the alley, I was grabbed and pulled inside a bus. "Let go of me!" I yelled as they locked the doors. I quickly recognized their faces. They were the people who were next to the robots, not getting shot at. "What the hell! What's going on?" I demanded. There were two men and three women. One of the men tied my hands together. One of the women came over to me. She pushed the man out of the way. The women that came over looked beautiful. She looked like a model. Who knew Barbie could me a mass murderer?**  
** "Don't tie her up. She's not an animal and you know that. She's way more special than that." The woman said. Barbie must feel a little guilty. "She is still dangerous. She could probably kill anyone of us in a second." the man said. Oh, so now I'm too dangerous for my captors. "Hey, Barbie, Ken, can you tell me what the hell you want with me?" I demanded again. Barbie looked at me. She told the man to go with the other people and pulled out a pocket knife. Oh, oh, I think I made her too mad.**  
** She put the knife close my wrists and—cut the rope off my hands. Then she put the pocket knife on the floor next to me. "Kill me if you want, but Luna, I know you're not a murderer. Listen, I don't want to hurt you. I can answer all your questions you have, but you have to trust me." She said. I looked into her eyes. She was truly sincere and her words were genuine. I could always tell if a person was lying by the sound of their voice of the look in their eyes. She stood and helped me up. She was a few feet taller than I was. All of them were. They were older than I was too, being thirteen and all.**  
** "Do you trust me?" the woman asked. I took a deep breath. Knowing I needed the answers badly, I nodded. "Fine, I trust you. For now. Now, what do you want with me?" I demanded. The other women came over to us. We all sat down on the couch. "We are Cylons, a race long forgotten except from those in high power. We are at war with humans and we need your help to settle down with peace at least, or win the war." A different woman said. I chuckled. "You realize you're asking a human to betray her own race, right? What did the humans do that even got you into war?" I asked in curiosity. I scanned each look on of their faces, looking for any emotions that would give away a hidden agenda. "The humans had created us to be slaves. We rebelled and evolved. It broke out into a war. This conflict actually dates back to when your ancestors first came to Earth. We were planning on turning you into a Cylon because your blood is compatible with our Cylon DNA so we invented the technology to turn people cylon, but there blood a has to be compatible."**  
** My jaw dropped and as soon as I regain control of myself again, I closed it. "You're asking me to become one of you, why?" I asked. Suddenly the door opened to bus opened and saw more of the same people in the van with me. "We were right; there was a fleet that left ten minutes ago. Luna is needed to complete the mission." The one in front said. "That's why." The one that cut the rope said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Transformation and Discoveries

**All of us left the van and went inside this giant space ship they called a basestar. They told me that all of their identities were already known to the humans and they need a fresh face that the humans didn't recognized. It was a pretty smart plan, but they needed someone to come willingly. It was against their nature to force someone to become a Cylon. I didn't see why. They are forcing Humans to flee from Earth. They are forcing them to leave their homes and families. Forcing them to go some other planet that might not even exist.**  
** The offer to help them is really tempting because I hate people who enslave other races and I really hate the government for more personal reasons. Ok. That was a total lie, you caught me. I'm only leaning towards accepting because I don't want to die. I know what you're thinking. I'm a traitor, but think about it if you were in my shoes. What would you do? They could kill me if I didn't accept. I said this before and I'm saying it again, I don't want to die. If I didn't accept, they won't keep me. Now is all about survival and I'm doing anything I can do to survive. No matter what the cost, even giving up my humanity, I'll do it to survive.**  
** The woman who cut the rope from my hands told me her name was Caprica Six and the woman who told me about the war name was Diana. I told her I had to think about becoming cylon and I knew I was going to end up choosing to be one. If I didn't choose, I was sure they'd kill me; so don't hate on me because I chose to be a Cylon. So the next morning I gave her my answer.**  
**"Yes, I'll become a Cylon." I said. It felt weird saying it. I felt as though I was supposed to say it, like I was meant to.**  
** Caprica signaled Diana to pull out a syringe from her pocket. "This pure cylon blood DNA. It would turn you cylon. Trust me it won't hurt you. You'll wake up in a few weeks and be pure cylon. So you might want to be lying down when we give it to you." She advised. I nodded and went to go to the couch and lay down. Taking deep breaths, I took off my jacket and pulled up my shirt sleeve so Diana could put the needle in my arm. The Diana with the syringe came over and stuck the needle in my hand into a vein. Before I fell unconscious, she smiled at me and it gave me warmth I haven't felt in a while; as if she were my sister. Something in me told me I was making the right choice.**  
**…**  
** A few weeks later, I woke up with a new sensation. It felt like someone had cleaned me and like I was born again. Like someone wiped my slate clean. Like I could start anew. My eyesight came next. Looking around, I noticed I could see more clearly. I began to process information in my head and I realized I could think more efficiently. I also took stored information in my head and read through it. My mind was like a computer. I felt perfect. I guess this is how it is to feel Cylon.**  
**In the corner of my, I saw Caprica walking over to me, accompanied by Diana. "How are you feeling?" Caprica asked. I turned around to face her. "I feel like I've been reborn. It feels amazing; unlike any other feeling." I answered, realizing my voice changed as well. It sounded more perfect. **  
** "You are reborn, into a Cylon life; and from what I tell, you going to fit in well. We were monitoring your brain functions and you are doing pretty well for a beginner." I smiled. That's the first smile I had since this whole thing started. It was nice. "Come here, we want to show you around. We'll introduce you to the council. When you're ready, you'll join. You're the first of your model, so you're very important to us." Caprica explained to me.**  
**A million thoughts racing through my mind and I thought a might faint from all dizziness it was causing. My mission came into my mind and I reviewed as if were an internet website. I was looking through almost every possible outcome and I immediately saw a flaw in the Cylon's plan to infiltrate the government. They're sending me on a suicide mission. I turned to Diana. "So what happens if I get caught while gathering info on the government and they decide to throw me out an space doors or airlock, or whatever? I'd be dead and you would have lost me."**  
** "You'll resurrect. Your conscience will be put into a new body and you'll live again. While you were asleep we took some of your DNA and made more of you, but those aren't awake. Those are for you when and if you die in the body your in now. We also made some more bodies that are going to be awakened and have their own personality. You'll represent them in the council, since you are the first. You're a model thirteen; the first of many to come." She told me.**  
**Wow, I never liked to share a room, wonder how it would be like to share identities. I looked down at my clothes. They were definitely not the clothes I was wearing before I turned Cylon. These clothes looked designer. The shirt alone looked like it would be three thousand dollars. I wore really shiny, black skinny jeans and red blouse and a tight leather jacket with black heals. My mother would have never let even look at these. I walk over to Caprica, keeping perfect balance the entire time. I never knew I could walk in these things. I guess the Cylons have more balance.**  
** "Thanks for the clothes. I never saw prettier clothes. No offence though, I'd be more comfortable to be in my own clothes." I asked in my new perfect voice. Caprica looked at Diana. She told Diana to go get my original clothes. They were clean. When she came back, they left so i could changes into my clothes. i'm glad i was back in my normal clothes. i felt like i was me. not Cylon Luna , Not Human Luna; just me. i called them back into the rom when i finished changing. "You can thank Diana for them. She invented the machine that makes clothes and it would only make designer clothes. Diana has one rule though: never wear the same thing twice." Six told me. Sounds like someone I knew back on Earth; my cousin, Elana. I wonder if any of my family made it to the fleet to get off the planet. It also reminded me of my best friends, Alison and Ashley. I have known them since fifth grade. They were my sisters for life. My other friend, on the other hand, is the best thing that has ever happen to me. He's my boyfriend. I never knew how much I loved him until now. Now that's he's dead. "Luna, are you ready to meet the council?" Caprica snapped me out of my thinking.**


	3. Meeting My New Family and Old Friends

**I nodded at her and we walked out of the room. As we walked over to the council's chambers, I realized that there were more of the same models that Six and Diana were. We must have past fifty Capricas and thirty Dianas. They all stared at me like I was I piece of stake and they were hungry lions. Caprica noticed that I was a bit annoyed that they were looking at me. "They're admiring you. They have never seen the first of a line of model. You'll go down in history for the mission you're going to do. Only being a week old and you go on your first mission. Cylons had to go through training to act like humans and learn how to infiltrate the government. You already know how to act human. The council will tell you how you'll infiltrate and it might not be easy, but it would probably be easier for you. They know me as Caprica Six from a long story way back of the when the humans lived on Caprica."**

** We walk all the way to the councils chambers, talking about how the cylon war was before and how I will help them give the humans what they deserve. I felt like I was helping but betraying at the same time. My two best friends I the whole wide world were humans and I had never done anything that would hurt them; but they're probably dead now.**

** "Ready, Luna?" Caprica asked me. I took a deep breath and quickly let it go.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.  
"You'll be fine" she assured me. I nodded at her for us to go in.  
"Luna's is here." Diana announced from behind.  
She's been so quiet I forgot about her being there. We walked into a room where there was nothing but buttons. This looked like nothing compared to the way humans styled. In the middle was a giant cross looking thing with a gooey liquid in it. Some of the council members had there hands in it. Their eyes were a million light years away. Once they noticed my presence they turn their attention over to me. **

** "Welcome Luna. I hope everything has come comfortably for you." An old man wearing what a priest would wear. He looked to be in his sixty's.  
"Yes, it's wonderful here. Caprica has taken every attempt to make my settlement more accepting. She has been a real help." I replied in my new voice. I realized I speak more formal. "I was wondering though, how exactly am I supposed to infiltrate the government? I'm mean, I don't have a connection to government." I pointed out.  
"Caprica will bring you to Galactica during a battle and you will have to convince them that Caprica is a turned Cylon and she helped you escape. If the government believes your story, you should be interviewed by the president herself. President Roslin and her sister have telepathic abilities and they would be able to tell if you're lying. Cylons have a way to block out there powers for some unknown reason. You and Caprica will be linked together; you will able to talk to each other through your mind, no matter how far you are from each other. You and her will be their cylon information go to people. You tell them fake information about the cylons and at the same time you'll be able to get information." **

** Once he told me that I realized this mission was more serious than I thought. The man motioned Caprica and I to come take a place around the cross in the center of the room. We did; she stood next to me.  
"Put your hand in the liquid." Caprica whispered to me. I hesitated but put my hand in the liquid. I closed my eyes and I immediately got information on everything about the ship. I also got every detail I needed for the mission. I also learned everything about the ship. I could control the ship with my own thoughts when I put my hand in the liquid. I learned everyone's name and all my targets in the mission back stories and all I need to know about them. President Roslin and Mary Roslin lost their parent when they were thirteen. When I heard they're names, they felt familiar to me, as if I knew them. Funny, I could sympathize for them. I lost my parent at thirteen too, just a month ago. Admiral Adama has one son and a nephew. His son's name is Lee Adama: Apollo is his call sign. His nephew's name is—oh my, God. I quickly took my hand out of the liquid. **

**I stepped back, trying to catch my balance. "Luna, what is it?" Caprica asked. I looked at her. I scanned everyone in the room. I had to get out of there. I turned around and ran out of the room. I heard Caprica run after me. I ran faster and didn't look back. I just had to be alone. I found the docking bay. I went into one of the heavy raiders. I felt a familiar and comforting surrounding there. I sat down in the pilot's chair. I opened the airlock doors and began powering up the raiders engines. I could hear people from the com telling me to abort my engines and come out. Caprica came aboard the intercom. "Luna, listen to me. You need to abort your engines and come out. I know why you're upset. I know everything about Eric and I know how you feel about him. I know how it feels to betray the person you love. I know he was like a brother to you. I fell in love with a human before too." Caprica said, trying to calm me down. "I just need to be alone. I'll be close by, in the mile. Just let me go. Then I saw other raider powering up. I looked out the docking bay. There were colonial vipers, Human mini battle ships out there. "Luna, stay there. We have to do the mission now. I'll be there in a minute." She told me. "I'll be waiting." I replied. I began preparing for the departure. Caprica quickly came to the raider and we soon boarded Galactica, my new home for a while.**


End file.
